The Second Age Begins
by Gandalf3213
Summary: 1,000 years after the time of Harry Potter, magic is back in the world. Four friends are charged with the task of recreating Hogwarts. As they stuggle to remake this new world, they learn that, even now, not all wizards are good. Sequil to How Did You Die
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequil, to everyone who didn't know. The first one's called **_**Hoe Did You Die? **_**Please, **_**please**_** read that one first. Nothing will make sense to you if you don't.**

_"What would we want to e Prefets for?" asked Fred, looking revolted, "It'd take all the fun out of life."_

It was difficult to get people to believe them.

James had known all along that it wouldn't be easy. He and Charlie's first enormous task was to convince Charlie's family. All of Harry Potter's memories were in James now, and he could access them even easier than his own. The ones that stood out in his head as being the most fun, the most loving, and the most peaceful were the ones with the Weasleys in them.

"You know you're going to have to give your wand back." Harry told Molly as they walked away from the castle once again. They had been going back there for three days, Molly and Sirius, the best spell-makers out of them,, attempted to re-construct the castle while James and Charlie explored the hallways and had miniature duels.

Molly fingered her white wand. Longer then all the rest, they had used it to get its twin out of the statue. James held the other one in his pocket. Charlie had said that his twin brothers would be the easiest to convince. James secretly thought that Jenny would, but she was still on holiday. "I know. It is a lovely wand, but somehow I don't feel that bad about giving it up." In her pocket was a spare wand. They had discovered that the magic from at least twenty wands held the beautiful magical statue together.

"I wonder whose that was." Sirius said, indicating the wand in her pocket. She shrugged.

Charlie, who had been a little in front of them because of his long legs, slowed down and said, hurriedly, "I think only me and James should do this first one." Molly opened her mouth to protest but Charlie shook his head. "They'll believe us, but they're going to laugh first."

"We really need to finish the castle anyway, Molly." Sirius said patiently. Molly nodded reluctantly.

The next morning, James left his aunt and uncle's house early. He had lived with them and their daughter for as long as he could remember and regarded them as family, yet somehow he always felt more at home with the large, chaotic, red-headed family of his best friend.

He and Charlie met at the main square of the town. The shops, most of them more than fifteen hundred years old, towered on all sides and in the middle, right on time, were the tall, lanky forms of Derek and David. Seeing them for the first time since learning about the world of magic, James realized that these two were, without a doubt, the laughing, cocky twins of Harry's time.

"Listen," Charlie said quietly as they neared the boys. "Don't say anything about the death, okay? At least not yet." James was going to object. he had already decided that the people he trusted…the people Harry trusted…had a right to know what was going to happen. But he nodded anyway.

"Oy, Leon, over here!" The dark boy sighed and was about to bend down to grab the platform when he spotted Charlie and James. His smile was large as he waved to them. James shook his head, smiling, looking at Charlie. Around these three, they always seemed to be doing manual labor.

Rolling their eyes, the two moved the platform nearer to Derek and David, who grabbed it and set it down hard, nearly crushing James' toes. "Oh...sorry James." David said easily, smiling, "Haven't seen you around much. Where you been, kid?"

"At the ruins." Charlie said, trying to sound calm. James saw that he was fingering the wand in his pocket.

Derek looked up sharply, then laughed. "The sidekick speaks! So what's so interesting about those old stones anyway?" He actually stopped pulling things out of his bag and looked at the two of them interestedly. Leon came nearer, his face serious.

James looked between the three older boys. Without thinking, he plunged his hand into his pocket and drew out one of the pure white wands. "We found this. And a lot more." he was about to go on when David took it from his hands, laughingly pointing it at Derek.

"They think they're magicians, Dare! Look at them, all serious with their little wands." By now, Charlie had his own wand out and was holding it loosely in one hand. He looked over his shoulder at Leon, grinning as he waved the wand lazily, forgetting that it was still pointing at someone.

Derek fell over with a shout of pain, holding his arm where a jet of brilliant orange light had hit him. He looked first at David and Leon, who had stopped laughing and were looking at him, shocked, then at Charlie and James. Slowly, his lifted his hand off his injured arm, revealing a painful-looking burn. "How'd you do that?" he asked quietly, stumbling to his feet. David helped him up and they stood side by side, identical looks of surprise on their faces.

"That wasn't a trick." Charlie said quietly. "That was real. Real magic, I swear, guys. We went up to the school - that's what those ruins are. There's magic there and James..." here he looked around at James, smiling slightly. "James is this guy, Harry Potter, who did a lot of good things, like, a thousand years ago. But magic is coming back, and James and Molly and Sirius and me all have it, and so do you two, and so do you Leon, and the whole rest of the family, and more people besides."

A flicker of something flashed across all three boys' eyes before they started laughing. Doubling over, with real tears running down their faces, they laughed for nearly a minute. James stood there, feeling like an idiot, he looked over at Charlie and saw his ears slowly turn red.

Leon was the first to striaghten up, "Okay," he siad, hiccupping slightly. "Okay, let's say that this is real. Does that mean we can do magic? Real magic?" He looked excited at the possibility, but still more than a little skeptical. Ron held out his own wand and Leon took it, rolling it between his fingers. He pointed it, biting his lip. A jet of water came out, cool and controlled, and landed on the burn on Derek's arm.

"Woah." David and Derek said the word in one hushed breath. They looked at the white wand dangling in David's hand, the brown one Leon was holding, and the other white wand in James' outstretched hand. Their eyebrows went up as one and they said, simultaniously, "We're in."

Charlie smiled, letting out a relieved breath. James knew that Charlie had been dying to tell his family what he'd been doing. "But it's going to be a lot of work." he warned, "We have to get a school running."

David mussed Charlie's hair affectionately. "A lot of work for you, little brother. We're just along for the ride."

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own it not.**

"_Tell me one last thing," said Harry. "Is this real? Or has this been happening inside my head?"  
"Of course it is happening inside your head, Harry, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?" __**Dumbledore **_

"Well, at least we have three allies." Charlie said hopefully, starting the long trudge back with James. "The twins promised they'd tell Peter and Terry and Nick, you know, all my brothers. But I told them that you'd probably like to tell Jenny."

He gave James a sidelong glance, a ghost of smile on his face. James ducked his head, feeling his face burn. Charlie had first expressed incredulity when James had started after his younger sister, but now he seemed to take pleasure in James' obvious love, finding it ludicrous.

Keeping his voice low Charlie asked, quietly, "She was the one you saw right?" Charlie's own memories ― the memories of Ron Weasley and his family ― were not quite as accessible to him as Harry's were to James. "The one you marry?"

"Yeah." James said this uncomfortably and looked up at the school that was rapidly being repaired. He didn't like talking about the later memories of Harry Potter; they all came too close to the fact the Ron had died in Harry's time. Ron who was now living, breathing next to him in the form of Charlie. And Harry didn't think that death or fate or whatever had taken Ron the first time would let him go now.

As if he sensed that this is what his friend was thinking about, Charlie stopped walking, standing so he and James were face-to-face. James looked up at him, realizing that Charlie was now slightly taller than he was. "Listen, James."Charlie's voice was low and serious, his blue eyes trusting. "I'm not going to die. I know I did before ― he did before." He swallowed, "But it won't happen again. We know about it. No one will have to die this time. There isn't even anyone bad anymore!"

James took a step forward, brushing Charlie aside as if this action could brush away the past. "Maybe you're right." He stuffed his hands deep into his pockets, feeling the smooth piece of wood lying there, drawing upon it for comfort. He still couldn't shake the feeling that something was coming...something was going to disturb the peace that they had found in the grounds of Hogwarts.

They walked in silence for the remaining trip. James stopped, as he always did, by the tomb of Dumbledore, brushing of any dirt or leaves that had fallen there. When they got close enough, James raised a hand in greeting to Molly and Sirius, who were currently arguing about the size of a tower.

"It's supposed to be taller!" Molly looked frustrated and she levitated a rock to the top of the tower, molding it to fit. She still hadn't quite managed to make rocks or anything else appear out of thin air.

Sirius, his handsome face dark, was shouting. "No, _that _one's tallest." He pointed to a tower further east. Waving his wand, he made the stone fall the hundred or so feet to the ground.

James dived, pulling Charlie out of the way just as the rock fell in the spot he'd been standing moments before. Charlie leapt to his feet, a cut bleeding on his cheek as he yelled, face red, "Oy! You could have killed me with that, Sirius!"

Sirius and Molly both looked down at them, looking as if they'd just realized they were there. "How'd it go?" Molly asked.

"I'm fine, thanks Mol, how's it going with you?" Charlie said this under his breath so only James could hear. James grinned. He found Charlie's preoccupation with Molly just as funny as Charlie found his preoccupation with Jenny.

James raised his voice. "Come down from there, both of you, I don't feel like shouting myself hoarse."

Sirius, in his usual reckless fashion, leapt from the building, plummeting towards the ground and making the other three scream. He stopped his descent a meter from the ground, jerking to a stop. Molly, who was yelling at Sirius, floated slowly down.

James felt like rolling his eyes at Sirius who came loping over, hands in his pockets, whistling softly. He liked to show-off.

"So what happened?" Molly asked, coming up to them.

James and Charlie took turns explaining the older boy's reaction to magic hurriedly. At the end, Charlie asked, "Leon ―Lee? ―" he glanced at James, who nodded. Lee Jordan had often appeared in Harry's memories. "He doesn't have any magical relatives now, does he?"

Molly shrugged first, then shook her head. "As far as I can tell Leon's the only one who has magic from his family. Lee must have been Muggle-born."

James nodded. He'd been expecting as much. "So what have you guys been doing? It doesn't look very different." He looked at the castle skeptically.

"Well, actually, we've been in the library." Hermione looked excited. Sirius rolled his eyes behind her back. "There's a lot of History we should know, don't you think?" James nodded, Charlie shrugged. "Anyway, there are a ton of books on us ―Harry and everyone. There's even a book just about the Weasleys." She lowered her voice, as if it was something dirty before saying, "It was Fred who died."

"Derek." Charlie whispered.

"But there was also a ton of other stuff." Sirius interjected. "Like, books about the Ministry and Magical Creatures and plants and spells and...just a lot of information. James," Sirius looked at him, and James felt a fleeting ― something. Sirius had been Harry's godfather. He had been important. "James, this is huge. We're starting something really big."

"It'll be hard." Molly said quietly.

James had thought about this. There were times when he thought that none of this could possibly be real, that he was dreaming this all. There were other times when he would rather be normal, get a job on the lunar colony and live out his life in the stars like he had wanted when he was little. But then he felt the wand, or saw the castle or talked to Dumbledore and he didn't want that anymore.

"We'll just take it one step at a time, and right now we need people for the school." He rubbed his temples. Charlie put a hand on his arm and James looked at him.

Charlie was holding a list of people, Molly was holding another paper. "We'll split up." Charlie said easily. "Two groups will do better than one anyway. Molly and Sirius will stay around here ― there are tons of magic people in town. My brothers will be able to help them with the castle."

"What about us?"

Charlie looked down at the list, eyebrows rising. "We're going on a little trip."

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I know it's been far past forever, but I just got a brainwave. Here we go…**

"_Don't worry, you're just as sane as I am." __**Luna Lovegood**_

Maybe it wasn't the weirdest thing to try to get the teachers on their side first.

McGonagal was a logical first choice. Of course, there was no way to tell from the list exactly who the reincarnated McGonagal would be. They had only their feelings to go on.

They announced to their families that they'd be going on Holiday together. This was to be expected since both of them were of age and had just finished their schooling. Harry's aunt and uncle wished him and safe ourney and gave him some pocket money. Charlie's father, who hadn't been told yet, also agreed.

It was on the train to Surrey that Charlie first brought up his doubts. "I mean, it's not even a given that she'll be there. She could not have come back, like Dumbledore. I mean, it's not like there's a replica of him walking around."

James nodded – he had thought of that too. "I know what you mean, but I really think this woman could be her." He had been flipping through the book, scanning over the lists of those people who would have been called, in Harry's time, pure-bloods. His eyes had landed on a woman called Arabella Figg. She was a school teacher living in the south parts of Surrey. She was McGonagal.

"We have to start somewhere, right?" James said, leaning his head against the seat. In truth, he thought that if they really did run into people who had known Harry in his time, it wouldn't be all that difficult to convince them.

He was changing. It had started when they first entered Hogwarts, but it was building. He could feel something starting to appear on his forehead and was sure it was a scar. He would look at the grounds of the school and see, not ruins, but the place it used to be, complete with people. He would look at Charlie or Molly and see Ron and Hermione.

Soon, he wouldn't be able to distinguish between them.

Charlie put his small pack at the end of the seat and leaned his head against it. His body was too long to fit, so he propped his feet against the window and stared out at the passing countryside. "Harry, you think we should tell them to go back to the school if they believe us? I think Hermione could organize something while we're gone."

"Yeah." For a second, James didn't really register what Charlie just said, then, "Wait -- Harry?"

Charlie looked at him, then blinked. "Oh, damnit!" He said, annoyed. Then, softer, "It just happens sometimes, you know? I can look at you, and I see _him_ and I know it's not really me but Ron. And there's all these things -- like Molly. Ron and Hermione definitely had something going on there, but he died. I keep getting all these pokes and nudges, like I should be going after her or something. I know he regrets dying before they could…have a life together." He stuck his tongue out in distaste.

James opened his mouth to reassure Charlie, to tell him that _he_ felt that way too, when the door slid open. A boy and girl came in. The boy was short and round with an open, bemused-looking face. The girl was maybe thirteen, a year younger, with long blonde hair and large blue eyes.

"Hello." The girl said, completely unperturbed after walking in on two teenage boys. The boy looked slightly uncomfortable. "We don't know why we're here."

"I'm Frank." The boy said hastily. "Frank Shunpike. This is Lavender. We kind of ran into each other as we were both coming here." The boy blinked, then narrowed his eyes. He seemed to be staring at James' forehead.

"You're Harry Potter." Lavender said in a misty voice. She had a pencil stuck behind her ear.

James and Charlie stared at each other, then stood up and, as one, shut the door. "Sit down." Charlie said, gesturing to the seat James had been sitting in. The girl sat down immediately. The boy, Frank, hesitated a second before sitting. He was still staring at James, his gaze sliding over to Charlie from time to time.

"I _know_ you." He said, awestruck. "I know both of you. It's really weird. I just felt like I had to come here, like I was missing something if I didn't."

Charlie leaned forward, looking eager. With one hand he brushed his bright hair out of his face, with the other he flipped through the book of magical people in Old England. He nodded to James, who took a deep breath before turning to the two people who had randomly dropped in on their lives.

For a second he stared, assessing them, then said, quietly. "Neville and Luna. Do those names sound familiar?" They both nodded, Lavender eagerly, Frank warily.

"This is going to sound strange. Like, really remarkably bizarre." James realized he wasn't starting off well, and decided to get it over with. "A long time ago, there was magic. And there were people who could do magic. And there were schools for magic."

"Hogwarts." Lavender said brightly, smiling.

"Yeah." Charlie said, staring at her. "You catch on quick."

"Anyway…oh, this sounds terrible. I don't know if I can tell you everything. You really have to see it for yourselves. Just know that magic is coming back. We -- you two and me and Charlie -- we're really whole other people, reincarnated. I'm Harry Potter, he's Ron Weasley. Frank, I'm pretty sure you're a boy named Neville Longbottom." Frank nodded at the sound of the name. "And Lavender, you're a girl called Luna Lovegood."

"I really like Lavender, though." The blond said. "And I like Frank too. I think we'll keep our names."

"Do whatever you want with them. Personally, I don't like Harry all that much either. Anyway, the school, Hogwart's…we're trying to start it up again, and rally the old crew. We need to get magic going, because it seems like everyone's forgotten."

"What about Malfoy and all the Slytherins?" Frank asked, looking a little green. James nodded. "Them too."

Lavender bounced lightly on the seat, humming a song that caught in Charlie's memory. Something to do with Quidditch. "So, who else have you found?"

"Maybe McGonagal." Charlie said quickly. "We think we should get the teachers first. Oh, and Hermione…do you remember her? Believe me, things will be very different once you see this school. It's like all these memories come flooding back."

Frank nodded, leaning on his elbows. "There's so much we need to talk about. Where is Hogwarts? Does this train go there?"

Charlie and James filled them in on the school and everything they had found out about Harry and Dumbledore and the world that existed a thousand years ago. Before they knew it, Surrey was the next stop, and they had to get off.

"Go to the school." Charlie said, swinging his bag over his shoulder. "Hermione should be there, she'll tell you what to do."

Frank nodded. "Harry?" He said, not used to James. James didn't correct him. "I think…I think you should try Teddy Black next."

James nodded, knowing that Frank didn't know who Teddy Black was any more than James did. They said their goodbyes and parted ways. Halfway down the platform, Ron burst out laughing. "Wow. That went badly."

"Yeah." James agreed, though he had to admit he was happy. Two more people believed them. Only a couple hundred to go.

**I know it's been a while, but I want to try to keep going with this story, because I think it can be really spectacular. Plus, it's something to read, since we can't exactly go see the sixth movie, huh?**

**Review.**


End file.
